1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coating composition in the field of papermaking and a coated paper applied with the coating composition.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of papermaking, coatings are commonly applied to one or both surfaces of paper sheet. Many printed paper materials, for example, rely on coatings to provide a suitable surface and background for the printed ink. However, coatings on paper may lack sufficient strength, flexibility, or other useful properties. Limitations of prior technology may include, for example, either or both of the following: (1) the inability to apply a heavy coat to paper without high risk of the coat cracking or otherwise failing in use; and (2) mechanical failure of the coat such as spallation, blistering, tearing, peeling away from the substrate in printing, etc., due to inadequate tensile strength or other strength properties of the coating.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.